Hank's Birthday Surprises
by Goldsaddletank
Summary: It's Hank's birthday, but he feels forgotten- until his friends surprise him at the end of the day...
Hank was very excited early one morning in the Big Harbour. It was his birthday! He really hoped that today he would have the best birthday a tug could ask for.

"Theodore, Theodore!"

"Hmm... yes Hank?" Theodore mumbled in response.

"Can you guess what day it is today, Theodore? Can you?" Hank asked excitedly, hoping his best friend would wish him a happy birthday.

"It's Thursday..." The older harbour tug yawned in response.

"That's it? But don't you remember anything special happening, do you?"

"Nope, I don't." Theodore replied.

"Okay. I better go and sort those bumpers..." Hank sighed sadly. "Perhaps Shediac knows what day it is today..."

Watching his best friend leave to go and see Shediac the Supply Dock saddened Theodore. He hadn't wanted to hurt Hank's feelings, but he was helping with a surprise.

"Is he gone?" A voice asked.

Theodore saw Foduck looking at him.

"Yes, let's go and meet up with Scally. He promised me he'd supply decorations, remember?" Theodore said, trying to sound cheerful, but it didn't work.

"What's wrong, Theodore?"

"I just feel bad for keeping it so quiet, Foduck. He's upset now."

"Well, we'll make it up to him later. Any hurt we're causing isn't intentional." The safety tug assured his friend. "Now come on. We better hurry, or else we'll miss Scally!"

"Race you!" Theodore called.

"You're on!" Foduck replied.

...

Meanwhile, Hank was talking to Shediac, the supply dock. He always said hello to Hank, and the two liked being in each other's company. It was when Hank first decided to tell him that Theodore had forgotten his birthday.

"That's not right!" Shediac said.

"I know, and I also know we've all been busy lately, but Theodore is my best friend. He's supposed to remember when my birthday is."

"Don't feel bad, Hank. I'm sure he'll come round. But in the meantime, Happy Birthday Hank!"

"Thanks." Hank replied, but he still felt a little hurt.

"I've got a present for you." Shediac told him.

This caught Hank's attention, and he immediately perked up.

"You have? But you didn't have to do it."

"I wanted to. Besides, I'm sure you'll like it."

He gave Hank a spare bumper decorated with green seaweed and beautiful shells in many different colours.

"I love it!" Hank told him. "Thank you so much, Shediac. It looks fresh."

"I'm glad you like it. I do hope you enjoy the rest of your birthday, Hank."

"Thank you. I just hope the rest my friends haven't forgotten as well..." The little tug said that last part to himself as he set off with the new bumpers, his present from Shediac kept well away from the other bumpers.

...

Later, he listened intently as the Dispatcher gave jobs to Emily, George and himself, but the Dispatcher never said a word about it being Hank's birthday, which made the little tug feel even worse.

"Um, excuse me sir?" HE asked nervously.

"Yes, Hank, how can I help?" The Dispatcher said.

"Where are Foduck and Theodore?"

"They have another job to do out at sea. It's a big and very important job." The Dispatcher explained. "Now you better get going; Bonavista Barge is on maintenance duty today."

"Yes sir." Hank said sadly.

Once Hank had left, however, the Dispatcher told George and Emily to go and send a few messages round the Big Harbour before they towed in the ship coming in at half past twelve.

Emily and George were off almost as quick as Hank!

...

Hank was so upset that George, Emily and the Dispatcher had all forgotten his birthday that he didn't talk to Bonavista very much as they went round doing their job. Bonavista always works to make sure that bridges, docks and buildings near the shore were in tip top shape. She works hard and she likes working with Hank.

"What's up, Hank?" She asked him. "You're usually a lot more cheerful than this, and it's you birthday as well. You're usually very energetic on your birthday."

"Yes, but my friends have forgotten my birthday this year." Hank said sadly.

"That's a shame." Bonavista remarked. "That must be some birthday for you, huh?"

"I know. At least you and Shediac are the only ones who remembered about today." Hank told her sadly, looking at his new bumper.

"Did Shediac give you that?" The female barge asked her friend.

"Yes."

"It's lovely."

"Yes." Hank smiled a little at remembering how Shediac remembered.

So to cheer her friend up, Bonavista told a funny story about Benjamin B. Bridge and Owan had a debate on whether seagulls were necessary in the harbour.

By the end of it, Hank was laughing a lot and he felt much better.

"Thanks Bonavista." He said happily, feeling better now.

"You're welcome Hank." Bonavista replied.

...

When Hank met up with Northumberland the submarine and Pearl the pilot boat, neither wished him a happy birthday either. Then he met Rosie and Versa, who were working with Constance and Rebecca respectively. Hank was quick to observe that they had all forgotten his birthday.

Poor Hank... He had only met two friends of his that remembered his birthday, and he was very upset and hurt.

"I'm having a horrible birthday..." He said to himself.

Suddenly he felt a spray of water hit his face, soaking him.

"Foduck, what are you doing?" Theodore asked.

"Well you said we couldn't let Hank see us..."

Hank was upset and even angry that none of his friends had remembered anything about what today meant to him, and having enough of not getting attention on his special day he stormed off to go to his favourite spot.

"Hank, please wait!" Theodore called to his friend.

"Forget it! You're not my friends anymore! And you're not my best friend anymore Theodore!"

The words stung him. Theodore could only watch as Hank left them. But in doing so he didn't realise he dropped something

"Gee, sorry Theodore. I didn't mean to spray Hank and then say that. I just... well, did it."

"Now we've upset Hank." Theodore said. "I knew a surprise party wouldn't work."

"Looks like you were right, Theodore." Foduck admitted. "Now what do we do?"

"We'll get the decorations to the Dispatcher, and I'll talk to Hank after. You help George and Emily with the guests."

"Alright the, I will Theodore." The safety tug replied firmly. Then he saw something bobbing on the water.

"Why is that bumper there Theodore? And why is it covered in shells and seaweed?"

"It must be Hank's! I'll give it back to him when I talk to him." Theodore decided.

...

Meanwhile, at Sandy Beach, Hank was crying. He couldn't help it- Shediac and Bonavista both remembered his birthday and he was grateful, but no one else had said anything and it really hurt!

He wished he'd gone to see Owan the Oil Rig instead, because at least he could talk to someone. But right now, Hank was hurting.

"Hello there, Hank." Theodore said softly.

"What do you want, Theodore?" Hank asked him, bitterly. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Theodore at all.

"I wanted to give you this. You dropped it when you ran off earlier."

Hank saw that Theodore had brought back his birthday bumper from Shediac. He hadn't even noticed it had been gone, but he was still thankful to Theodore for giving it back.

"Thanks." He said, taking the bumper back.

"You're welcome, Hank." Theodore replied.

But Hank didn't want to speak to Theodore now. He was still upset with him for before.

"Hank, come with me. I need to show something." Theodore told him. "I promise you'll love it."

"What is it?" Hank sighed.

"It's a surprise." Theodore replied.

"Alright- but I'm still mad at you, Theodore."

...

Soon, they arrived back at the Great Ocean and Salvage Company Dock, where all was quiet.

"Theodore, I don't see"-

Theodore blew a loud toot on his whistle and everyone sprang out and shouted "SURPRISE!"

Hank was so surprised that he jumped backwards!

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HANK!" Everyone chorused very loudly.

Hank's eyes filled with ears of happiness.

"You mean you guys didn't forget my birthday?" He asked.

"No we didn't Hank. We're your friends!" Theodore replied, smiling broadly.

"What did Foduck mean when he said that I wasn't meant to say you or him?" Hank asked his best friend curiously.

"Um, I only meant that we didn't want you to see us with the decorations we brought for the party." Foduck explained. "I'm sorry for earlier, Hank. I wasn't meaning to be rude- I just did it without thinking."

"Apology accepted, Foduck!" Hank said happily.

"And I'm very sorry about lying to you this morning." Theodore added sadly. "I was trying to help with the surprise, not hurt your feelings."

"I forgive you Theodore." Hank said. "And, I'm sorry for I said to the both of you- about you and me not being friends. I didn't mean it."

Foduck and Theodore accepted Hank's apology, and Hank was in for another surprise. Walter the Whale and even Queen Stephanie the famous liner had come to visit him.

"Happy birthday, my dear Hank!" Queen Stephanie trilled happily. "Age is an oncoming adventure- we always learn so much in one year."

Walter the Whale squeaked happily and gently nuzzled Hank's bumper.

"Thank you." Hank said politely, smiling brightly.

They all sang songs, played games, told stories and jokes and had a wonderful time.

Right at the end, when everyone had to leave, Theodore and the other tugs had one last surprise for their friend.

Emily, Foduck, George and Theodore all circled round Hank and then nuzzled their bumpers close together so they were touching. This is how tugboats hug as they don't have arms.

Despite the drama and upset caused, Hank had a wonderful birthday.


End file.
